Three Heroes
by IcedTeaLollies
Summary: Three, one day, decided to run away. Three ran away, all had wishes to say. Three were suffering with guilt, so they ran away to see what strength they could've built. Follow the adventures of these three.


I could remember the words he had spoken so clearly now. I was so happy the first time I heard them. But now that I had thought about it, the words seemed as if they wanted me to go away.

_"Aisha, if you can pass this rather simple quest, I'll let you become part of the High Mage Order,"_My teacher had said. _"One, little, simple task."_

I packed my things into a little leather rucksack. A spare change of clothes went into the back part of my bag, and a handful of green herbs went into the front, along with a bottle of red liquid.

_"This task is well and truly easy, do not fret. I am only asking you to exterminate the monsters scattered around Elrios. However, these are not the regular monsters that I ask you to defeat._"

My teacher had handed me twenty bottles to capture the souls of the monsters. _Hm... Twenty really sounds like a lot!_

I glanced around my purple dorm room one last time before leaving to my fate. _Goodbye room, I may never see you again..._

* * *

I had tried my best to protect him, but it ended up with him protecting me, that silly little brother of mine.

We were training up in the mountains one day together when suddenly, a huge wolf-demon appeared out of no where. I was truly shocked. I thought all of them had vanished- disappeared into their own dimension years ago. _I guess I was wrong. _I thought grimly, as I recalled what had happened.

After that event, I had locked myself in my room, started crying and punching the wall. I didn't care if my hand was bleeding. I just wanted not to be useless, to have a meaning.

So today was the day. I packed up my things into my leather rucksack , stuff like, potions, um... Whatever people have underneath, more potions... Not a lot of variation, I know. But nevertheless, they were still useful, unlike me.

_Ok Elesis! _I hit my head softly, as if to try and get those thoughts out of my head. _You really need to stop comparing yourself to inanimate objects now! Wait, since when was my brother an inanimate object? Oh well, he should be one._

I threw my rucksack over my shoulder and opened my door, only to see an Elsword blocking my way.

"What is it, Els?" I asked, and I stopped to pat his red, spiky head. "Story time?"

Elsword nodded solemnly. "I think I got a nightmare again."

I bent down so I was his size. "Elesis needs to go and run errands for our neighbour now, she'll be back tomorrow." I said as guilt swept through my veins. I had never lied before, let alone to Elsword, my dearest little brother.

I seemed to have done my first lie well, because Elsword nodded and walked back to his room, as if nothing happened.

I walked to my front door, took one last look at my house, and walked down the road.

_And when I'm back, I'll be stronger, stronger than you, and strong enough to protect all of you!_

* * *

I flicked my blonde hair back so that I could see what I was doing. I placed my pristine arrow on to the bow and pulled back.

I closed my left eye, so I was more accurate in my shots.

My Elf teacher watched me below my branch. "Whoa, easy there Seris. Put your bow a little higher."

I adjusted my bow placement and let go of the string, but as expected, the arrow landed where the others did. No where near the target. In anger and disbelief, I pulled out another arrow out of my quiver and threw it at the target.

"Seris!" Snapped my teacher. "That's quite enough! Training is over, head back to your dorm, please."

This was the second day my shots were missing, and I had quite enough of it.

"Argh!" I threw my pillow out of the window. "Why am I not doing so well?! I used to be able to shoot an arrow into the enter of a target with my eyes closed, but now..."

I sighed and placed my head on my hands, burying my face in shame, ignoring the shouts outside my window. _Now now Seris, you're losing it again. Maybe I should, ahem, go somewhere for a moment._

I packed my potions and spare clothes into a little silk bag. I had thought, maybe, a journey will help me recover from this.

I quickly ran out of the dormitory so nobody saw me. This was easy, as I was well trained in this with my training.

I take one last look at the world behind before running further and further into the woods.

Until I saw two other people run towards me.

* * *

**Haru: And! That's! It!**

**Elsword: So, not only do I get only ONE sentence in this whole story, but Im also very gullible?**

**Haru: Well, you WERE seven years old, so of course you were gullible.**

**Elsword: You know, I'm not that dumb.**

**Haru: Yeah, yeah. And Water flows upwards, and pigs can fly, and my toys can talk. By the way, here are the ages for Aisha,Elesis and Seris. Note that Aisha and Elesis are their base classes.**

**Aisha: 10**

**Elesis: 11**

**Seris: 19**

**Elesis: Cool! I'm finally in one of your stories AND I'm a main character!**

**Aisha: Not as main as me though.**

**Haru: Anyway, see you next time!**


End file.
